yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 11
'- At the Netzach's Room -' The room's scenery is a spooky amusement-park with halloween vibe designs. The merry-go-round's horse are skeleton-horse and colored is dark colors. The roller coaster is a monster designs and the side of rails are spiked. The lamp posts are pumpkin shaped lamps. Ichiya : Men~ An Amusement park? Ren : What does it mean? "Mean that you all gonna be in goners." All : ??!! Ichiya : Men~ Is a little girl. ??? : Eeek! What a freak are you? But since is Percher-san's order, so let's me torture you all until I pleased. *evil smile* Eve : Somehow... We got into a really big problem. Hibiki : Well, but first, we gentlemen need to know our cute petite opponent's name. ??? : Hmm.... Hibiki : So, can you give me your name. ??? : Alright! Alright! Don't do the sparkling things. Its disgusting as the old man over there. *point* Ichiya : M-Men?~ Old... Man?~ ??? : And I'm , real name is Natsumi. will had fun torturing you all creeps. Natsumi, AKA , manifesting her weapon and a mechanical broom appears. Her later holds it and pointed to the men. '- At the Keter's room -' " Found them. By Black Percher's order, eliminate the enemies. " A girl who is flying above the Heel's Mages, the girl is white haired and blue eyed. She wore a white and pale frilled dress which is almost resemble a bride's grown. There were also few piece of armors don on the dress and the most... There were feather-like pillars which are shooting lasers at the mages below, when she stop attacking, the pillars attached together, it later resemble a crown and wore around the girl's head. Risley : Oh oh! *dodge* Beth : What?! Are those? Risley : Pillar of crown, may be. Arane : But that kind of weapon is unexpected strong. Beth : But I was wondering, why her attire resemble a bride? Kagura : Millianna, try to stop the opponent's movement. Millianna : Roger! Multiple Nekosoku Tube!! " (The Sun) !!! " The girl later dispatched the crown, the floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she releases as a rain of energy blasts counter the tubes. Millianna : Meow?! That girl counter it?! Kagura : How fascinating skills you have. Mind you give your name to me? ??? : ... All : ??? Origami : Codename is . Named Tobiichi Origami. A Spirit. Angel is . Kagura : Angel? Origami : A absolute shield or weapon that protect the spirits. It can took various form as the user want. Kagura : Spirits? So the others are also spirits too? Origami : Yes. There's no way you all can defeat a spirit. Kagura : Hoh, can you tell me why? Origami : Spirit may not fully strong as the Spirit Bodies, but spirit are sub-categorized within it. Kagura : Spirit Bodies? Origami : It is not the Spirit you all called in your world. The Spirit Body Breeds are the fourth ranked of the Life Races, making its power closer to a God. The Races of the Sixteen Lifes are all existed in every dimensions and worlds, however, only the extincted Clan are only existed in few. Kagura : So you mean there's more kind of the Life Races which you called in every dimension or either worlds? Origami : Yes. And there's already one in this world however it already extincted. Kagura : What kind of Races extincted? Origami : Dragonia... Kagura : !!! Origami : Is a race of dragon. No need for further information, right? Kagura : Is there's no more than the Dragonia you called? Origami : There's many, Sprites and Serpentia within this world. Kagura : But we don't know their existence though. Origami : Of course. Because they are only one who can sensed a Demon Lord coming and can get away from it. And Humans are not the Life Races. Kagura : Um? Origami : Proving humans are worthless race that just extra been created by God. Need to be exterminated. Kagura : Hoh? Humans are extra been created by God? Worthless race in the dimensions? As Kagura speak, there's a blue aura around her and creating a great pressure. Millianna : Ka...Kagura-chan? Kagura : I'll make you take back those words! '- At the Yesod's Room -' Laxus : Tch! We met some hard opponent. " Oh gosh! Why all are men, and even just only one girl isn't it? I thought my guest are cute girls, but I never knew that it actually a team full of men! *angry* " There were someone beside Team H, it was a girl with grayish indigo haired and greyish eyes voluptuous figure and big bust. Her attire resembles an Idol, which consist a yellow and white frilly dress with indigo frills and lilies decorated around the attire. Bickslow : What is this person blabbing about? " Don't you dare called me person. I have a name properly. Called Izayoi Miku, but I don't want my cute name being foul by you men. My given codename is but before even you could make a sound, I'll shut you all up to oblivion!" Evergreen : Isn't this chick speak incoherently already? Miku : ! Then the ground shakes as a huge thing appears from the ground. It is a huge organ and translucent keyboards appears in front of her as well. Mest : Nah?! Gildarts : What is that huge thing? Freed : An organ? Bickslow : She gonna used that to attack, what is her head filled with? Miku : Don't you underestimated , my Army Breaking Songstress gonna tear your hearing a part and fully under in my command. Makarov : What? Mavis : This is a... Angel. '- At the Throne Room -' " What will you do, Mage Guilds? Listen! To the screaming of the innocent people who are dying because you couldn't make on time! This time you won't able to save either your world or humanity. Watch it! The distortion of the world had begun!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters